Unpredictable
by pinkharts
Summary: Massie and the girls are graduating at OCD High! All seems well, and it seems like nothing can ruin the girls' perfect graduation day. But all that changes, when the unthinkable happens. What happens? Read on to find out! ONESHOT


**Author's Note-****Hey! This is my first one-shot. It's REALLY long!! I probably should have split it up into several chapters, but I didn't feel like doing that. Sorry if there are any typos...Hope you like it! Please R&R!!!**

**OCD**

**Auditorium**

**Friday- 2:55 P.M.**

"Congratulations, senior graduating class of 2007!" Principal Burns, spoke into the microphone, as the whole auditorium erupted into cheers.

It was Friday afternoon, and the OCD auditorium was packed with over 300 seniors who were very excited at the very thought that they were graduating. The auditorium had been decorated with blue and gold streamers, banners hanging from every inch of the ceiling, and balloons on either side of the stage, and one huge banner that said, 'Congratulations!'

The school marching began playing "Pomp and Circumstance" as Principal Burns started to call the eight graders up onto the stage.

Massie squealed with joy and turned around to hug Claire.

"Ehmagawd, we're actually graduating!" Massie exclaimed to Claire.

Claire smiled brightly back to Massie, and said "Yeah, I know. I can't believe it!"

"Do I look ok?" Massie asked Claire nervously.

"Yeah, you look perfect." Claire assured.

Massie grinned at Claire. She was wearing a light blue knee length Vera Wang dress completed with Jimmy Choo high heels. She had a simple black robe over them.

"Massie Block." Principal Burns called out her name.

"That's me!" Massie exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

"Good luck." Claire wished Massie.

Massie flashed a smile at the girls and quickly went up to the stage.

"Congratulations, Miss Block." Principal Burns said, as she handed Massie a certificate, and shook hands with her.

"Thanks, Principal Burns." Massie thanked. She always thought that it was kind of ironic that the Principal Burns at OCD Middle School, had a sister who was the principal at OCD High School.

Massie turned towards the audience, and smiled brilliantly.

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. Claire and the girls cheered extra loud for Massie. Massie stood in the spotlight for a few more seconds, and then got off the stage and returned to her seat.

Principal Burns proceeded to call out more names.

"Cameron Fisher."

The Briarwood boys erupted into cheers and clapped for Cam as he got up onto the stage. He accepted his certificate and walked back to his seat.

"Kristen Gregory."

Kristen excitedly jumped up from her seat and speed walked to the stage. Kristen accepted her certificate, her eyes were shining brightly.

"Derrick Harrington."

Derrington got up from his seat and quickly went to the stage.

Principal Burns handed the certificate to Derrington.

"I love you, Derrington!" Massie shouted.

Derrington winked at Massie, turned around, and shook his butt.

"Whoo!" The girls cheered.

Derrington shook his butt once more and then exited the stage.

"Josh Hotz." The principal said, once the cheers had died down.

"Josh," Alicia screamed, "I love you!"

Josh grinned at Alicia, as he made his way up to the stage. He got his certificate and shook hands with Principal Burns.

Alicia took out her cell phone and took a picture of Josh holding his certificate up in the air.

"Kemp Hurley."

Suddenly, Massie felt her cell phone vibrate in the pocket of her robe. She took it out and saw that she had received a new text message from Derrington.

**DerrinngtonH:**** hey, congrats!**

**MassieB:**** thanx. U 2**

**DerringtonH:**** wanna do sumthing after this?**

**MassieB:**** srry. I have plans w/the girls**

**DerringtonH:**** oh, that's ok. maybe later then**

**MassieB:**** ya, sure.**

**DerringtonH:**** cool, I think we should pay attention to the ceremony now. **

**MassieB:**** lol, ya. Luv ya!**

**DerringtonH:**** love u too**

Massie shut her phone, and slipped it back into the pocket of her robe.

"Claire Lyons."

"Go," Massie nudged Claire. "that's you."

"I am." Claire laughed, as she got up from her seat.

Claire went to the stage and accepted her certificate and turned towards the crowd, which was clapping for her.

"Go Claire!" Massie yelled as loud as she could.

"I love, you, Claire-bear!" Cam shouted.

Claire blushed. "I love you too, Cam!"

"Dylan Marvil." Principal Burns called out, as Claire walked off the stage.

"You were great." Massie complimented Claire, as she sat back down in her seat.

"Thanks," Claire said, "I was so nervous."

Suddenly, Massie and Claire heard a commotion coming from the stage. They looked towards the stage and saw that someone had tripped on the stairs. When the person got up, they saw that it was Meena Minstroni.

Massie laughed, "Once a LBR, always a LBR."

Meena's face was flushed, and her eyes were focused at the ground as she took her certificate. She practically then ran off the stage after quickly shaking hands with Principal Burns.

Massie leaned her head back against the hard plastic chair. She didn't want to sit through the whole boring presentation, so she closed her eyes for a little while.

---

"Massie, wake up!" Someone shook Massie's shoulders.

"What?" Massie sleepily blinked, and rubbed her eyes.

"We're done!" Claire whispered to Massie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Principal Burns is about to give us _another _speech." Claire informed Massie.

Claire was right. Principal Burns cleared her throat to make the audience be quiet.

"As you know," Principal Burns began, "today we have over three hundred seniors graduating today at OCD."

The whole auditorium erupted into cheers.

Principal Burns held up her hand to shush the seniors up. "And," she continued, "I just wanted to say a few words before I let you guys go. I am proud of every single one of you, and I hope you guys all get into good colleges, and I hope you guys get your dream jobs. It was nice having of you guys here at OCD for the past four years.

I'm sad to see you guys go, but I know you guys will be very successful in your future life. Well, I think that's all I have to say. Congratulations!"

The whole room erupted into cheers, and the noise was deafening. It was like being at a baseball stadium for the World Series, and your favorite team won.

Then, everyone threw their hats up into the air, as everyone kept on cheering and clapping.

---

"Ehmagawd, I _still_ can't believe it!" Massie screamed, jumping up and down, as she and her friends walked out of school. She had taken off her black robe, and was just wearing her blue Vera Wang dress.

"Still can't believe what?" Alicia asked.

"That we graduated from high school!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kristen gushed.

"Where are we going now?" Claire asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Massie said. "Does anyone know a good place that we can go to?"

"Why don't we go to that new downtown club?" Dylan suggested.

"Sure." Massie nodded, as she and her friends piled into her black shiny Lamborghini.

Massie put her keys into the car, and drove off the school parking lot, heading towards the bar.

A few minutes later, Massie pulled into a parking lot with a huge looking club right in front of them. Massie and the girls got out the car, and headed towards the front doors of the club.

"I.D.s, please." A big beefy looking man asked the girls once they had reached the front doors.

Massie whipped out her fake I.D. card and showed it to the man. Alicia and the other girls did the same thing.

For a second, the man looked a bit suspicious as he inspected them. Massie got worried. Would they get caught?

"Ok, you girls are through." The man finally said, handing back the fake I.D.s to the Massie and the girls.

Massie sighed with relief. _That was a really close one._ Massie thought, as she entered into the club.

Instantly, the loud pounding music greeted the girls' ears as they went up to the bar.

"Hey, a cosmo, please." Massie told the bartender.

"I need to see your I.D." The bartender said.

Massie rolled her eyes, and took out her fake I.D. once again.

The bartender barely looked at it, and then gave it back to Massie. The other girls ordered some drinks too. The other bartenders did the exact same thing, they just took one glance at them, and gave the I.D.s back to the girls.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Claire asked, as she stirred her drink with her straw, and took a sip.

"I don't know." Massie answered, trying to come up with some place good to go.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking up of good places to go and hang out afterwards.

"I know," Massie suddenly said, sitting straight up, "let's call the boys and then we can decide where to meet up with them."

"Ok, that sounds good." Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Massie said. "I can't wait."

"Good idea." Kristen said.

Massie and the girls finished their drinks, and went to the dance floor.

They danced for about an hour, until they got tired of dancing.

Massie and the girls sat down at the bar, and Massie took out her cell phone to call Derrington.

"Hello?" Derrington answered.

"Hey, it's me." Massie said.

"Hey, baby."

"You know how I said that I wasn't going to be able to hang out with you, earlier?" Massie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've changed my mind." Massie said, "The girls and I are so bored, so we were thinking of meeting up some place with you and the guys."

"Cool," Derrington said, "where do you want to meet up?"

"I don't know." Massie said, "Anywhere, I guess."

"Ok, then let's meet up at your house first, and then we can all decided together where to go." Derrington suggested. "Ok?"

"Sure." Massie agreed.

"Cool, I'll see you there."

"Bye." Massie said, and hung up.

"Come on, let's go now." Massie said, as she got up from her seat and walked towards the exit.

Alicia and the girls quickly scrambled after Massie.

"Where are we going now?" Alicia asked, as everyone got into Massie's car.

"We're going to my house first, and we're going to decided with the boys where to go next." Massie informed them, taking her keys out of her purse.

Massie started the car and drove away from the dance club. Massie turned up the volume on her radio, and Gwen Stefani's _Hollaback Girl_ started to play. The girls instantly belted out their lungs, singing in synch to the song.

"Here, take the wheel." Massie told Alicia, as she leaned over to get her makeup from her purse.

Alicia leaned over to take over the wheel for Massie, as Massie took out her mascara. She leaned closer to the mirror and applied some mascara to her eyelashes.

"Are you done yet?" Alicia complained, as she kept her hands on the steering wheel. Her arm was getting really sore from having her hands on the wheel for too long.

"Yeah." Massie replied, closing her tube of mascara and putting it back into her purse.

Alicia took her hands of the steering wheel, and for a few seconds, no one was holding the steering wheel. Massie was still putting her makeup back into her purse.

"Massie!" Kristen screamed, "the wheel!"

Massie snapped her head up and immediately put her hands back onto the steering wheel.

"Oh my god, that was so close!" Claire exclaimed.

Massie smiled and laughed. "Oh, come on, that was pretty fun."

Dylan frowned. "That wasn't funny at all."

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, "we could have gotten killed or something."

"Relax." Massie said, "it's graduation day, we can do anything we want!"

"Yeah, like killing ourselves." Kristen muttered sarcastically.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright red Mercedes came swerving onto Massie's path.

Meanwhile, Massie and the girls hadn't noticed the out of control car. They were singing, laughing, and having fun. They weren't really paying attention to anything.

"Look!" Claire suddenly, screamed, pointing to the red Mercedes that was _right _in front of them, coming straight at them at 60 miles per hour.

Everything went pitch black.

---

**Massie's Mansion**

**Front Yard**

**Friday- 4:45 P.M.**

"God, what's taking them so long?" Derrington wondered out loud, as he paced back and forth on the front patio steps.

Cam sighed, "I don't know."

"Why don't you call Massie again?" Josh suggested. They had already waited for half an hour.

"Ok." Derrington agreed.

Derrington called Massie, but the phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Hey, it's Massie. I'm not here right now, so leave me a message! Love you!" Massie's voicemail message came on.

_Beeeeeeeeeep!_

"Hey, Massie, it's Derrington. Where the hell are you guys right now? We've been waiting for half an hour already. Call me back. Love you."

Derrington sighed again, and snapped his phone shut.

Derrington sat back down on the front steps, tapping his foot restlessly.

Suddenly, Derrington's cell phone rang, breaking the long silence.

"Hello?" Derrington picked up.

"Ahem, is this Derrington?" an unfamiliar man asked.

"Um, yes. Who is this?" Derrington asked.

"Who is it?" Cam asked, waking up from his light sleep.

"Shh." Derrington waved at Cam, shushing him up.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Taylor, I'm with the NYPD." the man said.

"Ok, and..." Derrington responded, not sure about what he should say.

"And I wanted to ask you if you knew a lady named Massie Block."

"Yeah, I do." Derrington said. "Why?"

"Who is it?" Cam persisted.

"It's some Taylor dude." Derrington told Cam quickly, to shut him up.

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me by 'some Taylor dude'." Officer Taylor said.

"Oh, sorry." Derrington apologized.

"Who is that Taylor dude?" Cam hissed.

"And please tell your friend not to call me that." Officer Taylor said.

"Ok, hold on." Derrington said, putting one hand over his phone.

"Shut the hell up!" Derrington yelled at Cam.

Cam shut up, and glowered at Derrington.

"Anyways, what does this call have to do with Massie?" Derrington asked.

'Well," the officer began, "I hate to tell you that your friend has been in an accident."

Derrington's heart dropped.

"Are you still there, young man?"

"Is she o-ok?" Derrington whispered, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry to tell you-no. She's injured badly, and it seems like she had a few of her friends along with her too when the accident happened. Do you happen to know who the other girls are too?"

Derrington nearly dropped his phone

"Yeah, they're my friends' girlfriends. My friends are with me right now."

"Ok, can you please turn on your speaker phone, so your friends can hear this too?"

Derrington turned on his speaker phone, and gestured to the boys to come closer to listen.

"What's going on, man?" Cam asked.

Derrington didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

"Hello, can you boys hear me?" Officer Taylor asked.

"Yeah." All the boys answered.

"Ok, good. Now, what I just told Derrington, is that your girlfriends were in a car accident."

Every single one of the boys' faces instantly paled.

"Are you serious?" Cam asked, his eyes wide and worried.

"Yes, I'm serious. An ambulance is transporting them to the nearest hospital right now."

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Well, apparently, a red Mercedes was driving out of control, and it hit the girls."

"Where are they being taken?" Chris asked.

"They're being taken to the One Union Hospital." Officer Taylor informed the boys.

"Ok, we're going there right now." Derrington decided right away. "Thanks for informing us."

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Officer Taylor said, and hung up.

Derrington hung up too. "How the hell are we suppose to have a good day, whne our girlfriends nearly got killed?" he muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Cam said, getting very impatient.

"Yeah, we better not waste any more time!"

All the boys nodded and quickly jumped into Derrington's sports car. Derrington quickly started his car and raced out of Massie's driveway.

---

**One Union Hospital**

**The Waiting Room**

**Friday- 5:30 P.M.**

"Can I go in now?" Derrington complained, he was really worried.

The other boys kept quiet, knowing that it was no use to keep on asking. Besides, no one was replying. Everyone was too busy with their own things.

Suddenly, a doctor approached the boys and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Beacon, are you guys waiting for the five girls who came in earlier from a car accident?"

"Yes!" Derrington quickly stood up, "are they ok?"

"Well, they're not as bad as they were before, but they are still in critical condition."

"Can we go see them?" Josh asked, gazing longingly at the door that led to the patients' rooms.

"Yes, but I warn you guys, you guys have to be quiet and not disturb them." Dr. Beacon told them.

"We will." Cam quickly promised.

"Ok," the doctor sighed, "go right through those doors."

"Thanks!" Derrington called out behind his back, he and the boys already running towards the doors.

Derrington bursted through the doors and ran down the corridor.

Derrington and the boys looked at each of the doors, looking for their girlsfriends' names.

Finally, Derrington found Massie's room, it was at the end of the hallway.

---

Derrington quietly opened the door and tip toed silently and went over to the bed where Massie was lying.

Massie's face was severely bruised, and to Derrington, it looked like Massie had also broken her right leg and left arm. She also had a ton of deep gashes and cuts on her face. They were bandaged up, and Massie's face was practically all covered up.

"Oh my god." Derrington whispered, hardly believing what he was seeing right now.

He sat down next to Massie and took her hands into his hands. He held her hands against his face, gently stroking them. He just stared at Massie's closed eyes for a long time.

---

Meanwhile, Josh was inside Alicia's room, talking softly to her.

"Hey Alicia, it's Josh. Can you hear me?"

There was no response, not even a little nod or twitch. Alicia was also badly injured and bruised. Since she and Massie were sitting in the front, the two of them had suffered the greatest impact and damage when the car crashed into them. Alicia suffered a mild concussion and she also had a broken hip. Her head was bandaged up, but her face was completely free of bandages. Josh stroked Alicia's cheeks gently, listening to Alicia's gentle even breathing.

---

Cam looked at Claire's face, which was now a mess of scratches, which covered her beauty.

Claire was sitting in the back, and wasn't badly hurt as some of the other girls. She just had a big bruise on her left cheek, a broken arm, and a slight bump on her head, because her head had hit the back of seat when the red Mercedes crashed into them.

"How did this happen?" Cam asked himself, putting his head down on his knees.

Suddenly, Cam felt Claire's right hand move slightly.

Cam looked up, but Claire didn't move again.

He put his head down at the end of Claire's bed and fell asleep.

---

Chris marveled at the fact that Kristen had actually survived the accident. She looked horrible. But, she was the one who was the least injured out of all the other girls, because she was the only one who had bothered putting on the seatbelt. She only had a broken leg, and several bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Kristen, are you awake?" Chris asked quietly, wondering if Kristen was actually conscious or not.

For a moment, Kristen didn't respond; all Chris heard was the steady beeping sound of the machines next to Kristen.

Then suddenly, Kristen's eyes fluttered open.

Chris leaned closer, "Kristen?"

Kristen looked at Chris and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital."

"Why? I thought I was heading to Massie's house." Kristen said, looking confused.

"Oh good," Chris said, looking immensely relived, "you still have your memory."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

_Or maybe not. _Chris thought. "You were in a car accident, that's why you're here right now."

Kristen was silent for a moment, and then reality sank in. "Oh."

"Yeah, I came here to see if you were ok."

"Oh, my body is so sore and it hurts like hell, and I feel so crappy right now." Kristen groaned.

Chris laughed a bit, "Yeah, that's what I thought you were going to say."

"Where's everyone else?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, well, Massie and the other girls are in other rooms, and their boyfriends' are visiting them right now."

"Ah, so I see you're doing the same thing." Kristen smiled faintly.

"Yeah." Chris leaned in and kissed Kristen lightly on the lips.

Kristen winced. "Ow, that hurts."

"Wow, you're a total wreck." Chris commented.

"Thanks, you make me feel so much better." Kristen joked.

"Aw, I'm just kidding." Chris smiled, taking Kristen hands and massaging them.

"That feels pretty good." Kristen said and closed her eyes again, as Chris kept massaging her.

---

When Kemp walked into Dylan's room, all he saw at first was a big mass of red hair. As he walked closer, he saw that it was because Dylan's face was bandaged up, and she had so many casts all over her body. She had broken her neck, right foot, and left hand.

"Dylan, are you awake?" Kemp asked, sitting down in the chair next to Dylan.

Dylan turned her head around as much as she could, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Good, can you talk though?" Kemp asked.

Dylan shook her head.

"That's ok, I can still understand you." Kemp said. "Do you know what happened? Tap my hand once for yes, twice for no."

Dylan tapped Kemp's hand twice.

"Ok, basically, you and the girls got into a car accident." Kemp informed her.

Dylan nodded as best as she could.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Kemp smiled at Dylan.

Dylan smiled back at Kemp. The two people in the room were thinking and wondering about things in silence; each one in their own little worlds for a few minutes.

---

Derrington woke up some time later and saw that Massie was already awake, staring at him.

"Massie!" Derrington exclaimed, "are you ok?"

Massie give Derrington a look that said, _does it look like to you that I'm ok?_

"I was so worried." Derrington said.

Massie smiled faintly. She was in too much pain right now, so she couldn't do anything.

"How are you feeling?" Derrington asked.

"Crappy." Massie croaked. Her throat was super dry and it hurt a lot.

Derrington chuckled. "That's what I thought. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too."

"Can I kiss you?" Derrington asked, "Or will that hurt you?"

"Yeah, you can." Massie said, "In fact, I think that'll make me feel better."

"Ok." Derrington laughed. He leaned closer to Massie and slowly kissed Massie on the lips. He then pulled away. "Is that better?"

"A little," Massie grinned, "but I think if you kiss me more, it'll make me feel _much_ better."

"Fine." Derrington leaned in again and kissed Massie on the lips for a long time. When he pulled away, Massie's eyes were closed.

"Massie?" Derrington whispered, wondering if she was ok.

Massie didn't respond. In fact, Derrington began to notice that the beeping machine next to him started to beep faster and faster.

Derrington panicked. What was going on?

"Massie?" Derrington whispered again, this time more urgently. When she didn't respond, Derrington gently shook her shoulders.

"Oh my god." Derrington exclaimed, as he began to realize what was happening.

"Nurse! Doctor!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Almost instantly, Dr. Beacon and two nurses bursted through the door.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Beacon asked.

"I don't know!" Derrington yelled, "Massie isn't responding!"

Dr. Beacon took one look at Massie and knew immediately what was going on.

"Get her into the emergency room now!" Dr. Beacon commanded the two nurses.

The nurses quickly went over to Massie and wheeled her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Derrington exclaimed, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know." Dr. Beacon told Derrington, "I think you should just wait outside for now."

"But what's wrong with her?" Derrington persisted.

"I can't tell you right now." Dr. Beacon sighed, "Do you want me to save your girlfriend or not?"

"Yes! Go!" Derrington screamed.

"All right." Dr. Beacon said briskly, and then he left the room.

Derrington went outside to the waiting room and stood there frozen, not knowing what do to. He crumpled into a chair and broke down. How could this be happening? Massie being in an accident was already bad enough, and now this was happening? Massie could''t die though, she just couldn't. _Massie is the love of my life._ Derrington thought fiercely. _And there is no way she's going to die._ But as soon as he said that, he began to feel even worse. What if Massie did actually die? Then his life would be completely over. There was just no way Massie could die. _It wasn't meant to be._ Derrington thought bitterly. Now that he thought about it, he should have never suggested that they meet up at Massie's house. If he didn't, then she probably wouldn't have gotten hit. _This is all my fault. _He thought about what was going on right now in the emergency room. Derrington shuddered, not wanting to know what was _really _going on in the emergency room.

Despite all his uneasiness, Derrington managed to fall asleep while waiting for the results.

---

"Cam, Cam?" Cam faintly heard someone's raspy voice call him.

Cam lifted his head up and realized that he had been asleep. When he saw that Claire was awake, he instantly bursted into tears.

"Whoa, what's with all the water works?" Claire asked faintly. Her throat was hurting so badly, so she could barely talk.

"I was so worried!" Cam cried.

"Aww, thanks." Claire smiled. "Well, as you can see, I'm doing ok."

Cam smiled and looked at Claire through his tears. "Yeah, I'm so glad."

"How long have you been waiting?" Claire asked.

Cam looked at his watch. "Hmm, for about two hours, I guess."

"Really?" Claire asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, you were asleep the whole time, so I just decided to wait until you woke up." Cam answered.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"No problem, anything for you." Cam smiled, "And from now on, I'm driving you to all your destinations."

Claire laughed softly. "There's no need to."

"Yes, there is." Cam said, "I don't want to be close to losing you again."

Claire was touched. "Ok." she agreed softly.

"Good."

"So, how are the other girls?" Claire asked Cam.

"I don't know. I haven't visited them yet." Cam told her. "But I'm sure they're fine."

Claire nodded.

Cam smiled, "So, when do you think you're going to get out of here?"

Claire didn't answer, instead, her breathing got more shallow and shallow by the minute.

"Claire?" Cam stood up. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think so." Claire whispered.

"Oh my god, do you want me to get a doctor?" Cam asked, ready to run to the door.

"No, just stay with me. Don't leave me."

"I won't." Cam promised, sitting back down in the chair. "I won't."

Claire closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you, Cam."

Cam smiled as best as he could, but he was very scared for Claire's life. He had no clue what was going on right now with Claire. "I love you, too, Claire."

Claire's breathing became slower and slower, until she was barely breathing at all.

"Claire, Claire, stay with me!" Cam begged. He really wanted to call a doctor, but Claire wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine." Claire rasped.

"No, you're not." Cam declared, "I'm getting a doctor right now."

"No!" Claire begged, "seriously, I am!"

Cam was torn between going to get help and staying with Claire.

"Just stay with me for the last few minutes." Claire whispered.

"What do you mean, the last few minutes?" Cam exclaimed, "You're going to be all right."

"I'll love you forever." Claire whispered, as she fell silent, and her chest stopped rising up and down.

"Claire, Claire?" Cam whispered, not sure if Claire was still alive.

Claire didn't respond. Cam's worst fear became true.

"No, no. This can't be happening." Cam said, "Claire, wake up!"

Cam broke down into tears and sat there in his chair. He kept on crying and crying, not believing what was happening.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

**Maple Wood Cemetery**

**Back Area**

**Sunday- 5:00 P.M.**

"We are all gathered here today to show our sincerity and love to two beautiful and intelligent young ladies." The minister said.

Massie and Claire's families and friends were gathered around in a circle, wearing black, with the minister at the front.

"These two young ladies, Massie Block and Claire Lyons were always very optimistic and lively. They have always achieved for the best and they will always be remembered dearly." The minister concluded.

Everyone took turns stopping at Massie and Claire's coffin. Their coffins were side by side, and the top half of the coffins were open, so people could see their faces.

Alicia went first to Massie.

"Massie, I miss you." Alicia whispered, "You were my best friend." She couldn't bare to do anything else. She didn't want more pain to envelop her, so she slowly turned around and walked away.

Next up was Kristen.

"Massie, how could you do this to us?" Kristen cried, "What are we going to do without you?"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she struggled to find the right words to say to Massie's dead body.

Finally, Dylan went up to Massie's coffin.

"Massie, I can't believe we survived and you didn't" Dylan sobbed, her red hair completely standing out against her black dress. "This is so unfair. I will miss you so much."

After everyone had gone to Massie's coffin, and were moving on to Claire's coffin, Derrington went up to Massie's coffin and looked down at her. Massie's face was completely peaceful with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Derrington felt tears rolling down his eyes slowly and his tear drops fell onto Massie's face. He reached down and wiped the tears off of her.

"Massie," his voice wavered, "I love you so much, and I wish you were here with me right now."

Derrington stood rooted the ground, staring at Massie's angelic face for a long while.

---

Cam was the last person who went up to Claire's coffin.

Claire looked extremely peaceful like Massie, and her hair was very shining and straight. Cam began to sob as he finally accepted the fact that Claire was never going to come back.

"Why did this have to happen?" Cam whispered.

A gentle breeze blew in Cam's direction, making Claire's hair move slightly. It made Cam think for a second that Claire was actually alive.

It was beginning to get dark and many people were beginning to leave. Soon, only Massie and Claire's closest friends and families were left at the cemetery.

Derrington lingered for a few more minutes. He bent down and kissed Massie on the lips for one last time. He took out a necklace from his pocket that said, _MB+DH 4EVA_, and he put it around Massie's neck, so that she would always have a part of him with her. Then, he painfully turned around and slowly began to walk away.

Cam also looked at Claire for a long time, not wanting to leave. He bent down and kissed Claire on the lips. He took a single red rose and placed it on Claire's chest. Cam then turned around and walked back slowly to the parking lot.

The setting sun cast shadows of two coffins laying side by side. A slight wind came and blew the spring leaves off the trees and onto the bright green grass. The birds in the sky and trees chirped and sang a peaceful melody, as if to let people know that it was ok to move on, and Massie and Claire would always be remembered.

* * *

**YAY!! I'm finally done with this ONESHOT. Hope you enjoyed it! I made this story sad, because usually, my other stories are all bright and happy. I wanted to do something different this time. R&R! Love ya lots!**

**P.S.- Check out my 4 other stories, if you haven't already. If you haven't, read them and then R&R!! THANKS!**


End file.
